Dragged into MiddleEarth
by loveroflij
Summary: Having been sacrifeced to the unnamed goddess of her people, Pellegara soon finds herself in the shire able to begin a whole new life...
1. Landing in the Shire

I am Pellagra, daughter of Tyrone - the king of Greece. I am now old as I look back on my life. My clearest memory was one afternoon when the priest came to visit my father. I was young at the time, 14, the youngest of three daughters. My oldest sister was Yolanda, I called her Maya, and the next was Rhea. This particular day, the priest, from the temple of the nameless goddess, was here with news for my father. This had been a barren year for us. Not only were there no sons in the kind's house to succeed him, but there was also a shortage on water causing our cattle and crops to die out. "What does she require now?" my father asked the priest impatiently, his voice deep and angered, "Have I not yet sacrificed enough cows?" "No," the priest answered slowly, "She is no longer pleased with just animals; she is seeking one in this land, alive, though, not dead." At this my mind began to spin. Who could she want? How would they be sacrificed? Would nothing else please her? "We have drawn lots the determine who must go," the priest continued, "it is not yourself king; though, it is your youngest daughter, Pellagra." The kind instantly had his guards upon me, and the next thing I new, they were dragging me away. I was to be locked in the tower until the day of the sacrifice. The priest went on to tell the king that in order to properly make the sacrifice, I was to be tied to the holy tree on the Grey Mountain (eight hours walking distance from our city) for Her. The priest knew she would not kill me' though, he was unsure about what she would do to me. I knew I had four days until the sacrifice and nothing much happened until the night of the third day. A group of maids came into my room. At first they fed me a sticky, sweet liquid which I now assume was a drug because of the effect it had on me. Almost instantly I became light-headed. My arms felt like lead, and I was powerless to resist anything they might do to me. Next they painted my face. By the time they were done, they had used so many layers of paint that I was unable to move or speak, and I could hardly blink. After a night of no sleep and a lot more preparations, we began our journey. Though they carried me all the way up there, sleep was impossible. After we reached the tree, I was chained up and left there. Before they left, the king pulled out his hair and beat his breast, as the custom was, pretending to be sorry, but I could tell it was an act and couldn't wait for them to leave. After several hours of silence, the goddess came and released me from the chained prison. She took me to a place called Fornost; though, I scarcely remember the trip because of the drugs they had fed me. As soon as my feet hit the ground, though, my drowsiness left me and I could tell that I no longer had a painted face. Upon arriving, she informed me that I would no longer be called Pellagra but Alephel, meaning 'swan of the outside'. Because I had no mirror, I began to inspect myself, particularly, my face to make sure she had not turned me into a beast. She had not; though, my hair was shorter and curly and my ears were pointy. I also noticed that my feet were unusually hair. Gathering my whit, I had no idea where I was, I began a journey on the nearest road felling a need to stretch my legs. Little did I know of the adventure that lay ahead of me as I began my trip to Bree. 


	2. From Bree to Weathertop

The trip from Fornost to Bree was just over 100 miles and took a good five days. Along the way, I did see several advantages that I had been the one sacrificed - I had been given several traits of a goddess i.e. I could go for periods of time and still keep up my strength. Arriving at Bree, Butterbur, the innkeeper, looked rather surprised when he saw me. "You see," he explained, "We don't see many hobbits in this area at one time and there are already four other hobbits staying here as well." He directed me over to where they were staying. He left me there, and I had nothing better to do than to introduce myself, "Hi, my name is Alephel," I said finally. "Butterbur suggested I get to know you." There were four hobbits sitting there and the one with the darkest hair spoke up first, "I'm Frodo, and this is Sam, Merry, and Pippin." He smiled but looked somewhat distressed. Though I did not know it then, looking back now, I have to say that meeting Frodo was the first time I'd ever come even close to loving someone because from my old world, all I'd known were anger, hatred, jealousy, ect. Meeting Frodo, though, triggered a new feeling in me, one completely foreign to me. Frodo and I had engaged in a hearty conversation. Meanwhile Pippin had run off to get another drink. Suddenly, something aroused Frodo and he ran over to where Pippin was sitting. On the way over though, he tripped and I saw something fly in the air, but I couldn't think about that because the next thing I knew, he had disappeared. I was dumb stricken. Never before had I seen someone disappear. It was not until later, though, that I learned his secret. The next 15 minutes were a jumble of events and the next thing I knew, I was following Merry, Pippin, and Sam up a circular staircase. Frodo was up in the room with a taller man who introduced himself as Strider. Strider glanced around the room nervously. Laying eyes on me he asked, "Who are you and where did you come from?" When I finished, he switched his gaze to Frodo and asked, "Does she know?" "No." "Well Alephel, since you have no where else to go I will tell you these hobbits' story; though, after you hear it, you are sworn to secrecy and are not to discuss it with anyone unless you have my permission. Is that clear?" "Yes." Strider proceeded to tell me about the ring, how it came to Frodo, and what he was trying to do with it. Suddenly there was a loud screech outside the window. Strider ran over to it and seeing the black riders, told me about them too.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The next morning we got an early start. Strider led the way closely followed by Merry and Pippin who loudly chattered amongst themselves. Because Sam took up the rear with his newly bought pony, Bill; Frodo and I were left in the middle. We talked quietly all day getting to know each other better, but after a while, we grew quiet and listened to Merry and Pippin. Later that evening, we came to Weathertop. Strider left us swords and after we each selected one we laid down exhausted from the day's journey. I tend to be a light sleeper and woke up not long later hearing voices. Frodo apparently had woken up too. Sam, Pippin, and Merry were sitting around a fire roasting sausages. Frodo immediately ran over to them and stomped on it to put it out although it was too late. The black rider had seen us and was making his way towards us along with five others. Throughout this I had hung back not sure what to do, but at this I drew my sword. By some miracle I was able to use it - back home I had always been afraid of even touching a sword much less using one. As the fight went on, however, I imagined that this one of the traits I had gained upon entering this world although, in the end, I was defeated and Frodo was stabbed in his shoulder. Strider came and helped us scare the rest of the riders off and then looked to help Frodo. Strider had gone off looking for Athelas for Frodo's wound. When he came back someone was with him. She was tell, even taller than Strider, and had long, brown, wavy hair. She took Frodo with her - I was devastated to see him go. I later learned that we were headed toward Rivendell. The trip there was quiet - even Merry and Pippin, and I was a long trip there. 


	3. Trouble in Rivendel

Sorry about the format on my previous chapters; I hope this works out better. Also, please review and tell me if you like the story! ;) I'm also going to switch from writing in 3rd person to writing in 1st person - I hope it's not too confusing.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
After the trip to Rivendel which was rather long, boring, and quiet, the group found Gandalf and Frodo.  
Elrond, though, looked rather surprised to see Alephel. "It must be a day for hobbits," he explained, "There's another girl your age that just got here this morning."  
He then led Alephel to her, and after introducing them to one another, left them alone for a while which later turned out to be a BIG mistake...  
~ ~ ~  
  
After Elrond left them, he hurried off to a council containing everyone in Rivendel of any authority at all. Dee, as she insisted everyone call her, talked with Alephel for a while.  
"...yeah, the trip up here was rather boring! Merry and Pippin were rather loud at first, but I need more excitement in my life than that! Okay, now that I've told my story, you have to tell me yours!"  
"Okay, well it al started when I was sitting in my room one day. It was my fourteenth birthday-"  
"You're 14? Me too!"  
Diamond laughed before continuing, "Anyway, I was lying on my bed imagining what it would be like to live here, in Middle-earth. Then I felt myself lifting off the bed. I didn't dare open my eyes for fear that I would fall. When I felt myself lower, I breathed a sigh of relief. However, when I opened my eyes, I discovered that I was not in a bedroom, but rather, a patch of woods. I was desperate to get out - I hate being alone in woods - and after about a two day journey, I turned up here. Later I learned the woods were called Trollshaw; but anyway, I arrived here this morning and have been exploring all day.  
"Wow that's quite a story!"  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
Then Diamond spoke up, "Do you want to go have some fun? Look what I found in my pocket." She pulled out several cans of spray paint.  
"Sure I've been dying for fun ever since I got here!"  
"Elrond trusts me and allows me to go anywhere I want - he thinks I'm harmless," Dee said with an evil glint in her eyes. "Oh, by the way, do you mind if I call you Ali? It's easier to say!"  
"Sure I like that better too!"  
~ ~ ~  
Several days later, Rivendel had a...um...quite...different appearance to it. Ali and Dee had used the spray paint somewhat sparingly, but the bottles seemed to be bottomless - not that they minded.  
Unfortunately, the three-day council was just getting out and before he even had a chance to declare who the fellowship would be, some thing bright caught the corner of his eye. Because it appeared to be a neon-pink, he quickly ran to check it out. On his way over there, Elrond quickly discovered just how much of Rivendel was covered in spray paint.  
Without a second thought he thundered, "Alephel and Diamond come here this instant!" Then hardly glancing at them, he grabbed them by the wrists and dragged them over to where the Fellowship was still standing.  
"Pellegara and Dwalin here will be joining you," Elrond announced coldly.  
Ali gathering her whit was awestricken for a minute before yelling, "You can't call me by that name! The wrath of the goddess will be upon you for this."  
Elrond laughed icily sending chills down her spine, "Has SHE no name? She has no power over me."  
Ali was suddenly quite afraid and could feel Elrond's gaze penetrating her.  
Dee by this time was quite upset too, "How dare you call me by that name?" She clamored angrily. That was her real name but she had done everything she could to get rid of it.  
Elrond, however, was not in the mood for conversation and quickly escorted the group out encouraging them to leave immediately. On the way out, Aragorn and Legolas swapped worried looks. 


End file.
